In a voltage converter, such as a pulse width modulation mode or pulse frequency modulation mode converter, the voltage or the current of a load is acquired and a feedback signal representing the voltage or the current of the load is fed back to a driving component of the voltage converter via a feedback network. The duty ratio of a master switch, which is turned on and off in the voltage converter, is determined through the driving component according to the feedback signal, so that the output voltage of the voltage converter at the load can be measured. It is known to a person having ordinary skill in the art that the driving component of the voltage converter is used for driving the master switch. However, the load voltage, which varies with time, cannot be directly acquired from the load; the load voltage is instead sensed through the feedback network, which delays the load voltage measurement and thereby preventing synchronization of the driving component and the change state of the load voltage to switch the master switch in real time generating a difference between a present output voltage outputted to the load and a practical voltage requested by the load, and thus causing a potential instability for the output voltage.